Hidden Heroism
by donutsweeper
Summary: Everyone has hidden strengths, although sometimes those strengths can turn into their weaknesses. Sheppard h/c.


It should have been awkward, when Sheppard and his team finally parted with what was left of Keldrin's family at the crossroads, but it wasn't.

"We will be continuing on the main road but if you follow that one it will take you through the flatland and back to the ring of the Ancestors," Keldrin explained as they approached the crossroads. "It will be quite a longer walk than the way you came but..." He trailed off with a dismissive motion that said both too much and too little about everything that had happened since they'd met.

Sheppard didn't quite know how to respond, unsure if he should acknowledge what they'd gone through or not, finally settling on a quick shrug and a quick look at Teyla who picked up on his unease.

"It has been a pleasure to share our meals with you, I am sorry we were unable to offer more assistance," she offered quickly.

"We would have been far worse off without your help." Keldrin's wife, Ameria, stepped forward. Her gaze shifted to the few animals they had managed to save from the ruined farm: the seven phatrafowls squawking in their cages hanging from the wagon and the lone lertian left from their herd ambling along side of them.

"There is the makings of a fine start to a new life here, Colonel Sheppard." Keldrin offered his hand, smiling in relief when Sheppard grasped it firmly. "You risked much to aid us, for that we will forever be in your debt. We shall always remember your heroics and it will be our honor to offer prayers of thanks at the next festival." And then, with a few more handshakes, and kisses from Ameria and the children, the two groups each went their separate ways.

After the final goodbyes were said, Sheppard could hear McKay muttering something under his breath about stupid Colonels, ridiculous risks and evil cow-things as they walked away, but he didn't even try to get him to stop. Even he had to admit that chasing after that lertain when the tremors started had been pretty stupid, especially wading chest deep into the stream to grab the lead rope and pull it to safety. He wasn't sorry he did it, but being wet and cold and still at least a day away from a warm shower didn't help his mood any.

Eventually, with a final falsetto "Oh, Colonel, we will forever be in your debt!" Rodney's mocking trailed off to deal with a more serious subject. "We shouldn't have given them so many of our supplies; we're going to run out of food before we get to the gate."

"We'll be fine, McKay." Sheppard readjusted his hold on his P-90 so he could hunch his shoulders against the wind. "There's plenty of powerbars and s..s..stuff."

"Ss..s..stuff? You've resorted to making fun of me and my nutritious choices now, have you? I am not a stuttering imbecile, I have hypoglycemia. You know how serious I need to be about maintaining my blood sugar level."

Sheppard merely sighed in response, letting Rodney's babble wash over him as they continued on their way. He hadn't meant to stutter, he was just so damn cold it had gotten in the way of his words. And he was tired, utterly and completely exhausted. He snuck a look at the others. Teyla was far ahead, up on point, her stride sure and steady, speaking over her shoulder to Ronon who was catching up with her. That meant it must be time for him to spell her already. When did that happen? Sheppard ran a trembling hand over his face. Hadn't they just said goodbye to Keldrin and his family? He turned, trying to get a glimpse of them. The brush was low enough to see quite a ways behind them, but there was nothing but dust blowing over endless miles of scrub and dirt as far as the eye could see.

It would have taken hours of walking to have gotten so far he couldn't even see the crossroads anymore. Hours. A small niggling part of his brain began to wonder if he should be worried about time slipping away from him like that, but the rest of him could only think that if they'd parted hours ago, that was good because it meant they were closer to the gate, closer to home. He shrugged, deciding not to mull over it. If there really _was _something to worry about then one of the others would have brought it to his attention, they watched out for each other like that.

And they trudged on.

Time passed. Without having to receive orders his team followed protocol, seamlessly switching off who was guarding their flank while not ignoring their front. Chatting aimlessly amongst themselves as they walked. At least he didn't think he added anything to the conversation, but then again, it was hard to tell when Rodney was really going strong.

At some point Sheppard gave up all pretense of paying attention to what they were doing and where they were going. All his effort was channeled into putting one foot in front of the other and walking as stiffly and straightly as possible without stumbling.

Right foot. Left foot. Right. Left. He let his gun hang loose so he could shove his hands under his armpits. Any minute now the gate would appear in the distance.

Any minute now.

Any minute... woah... "Colonel Sheppard?" Suddenly Teyla was there, with a firm grip around his elbow preventing him from keeling over when, in a moment of unexpected clumsiness, his feet tangled together and he almost tripped. Her hands were so warm, their heat seeped through his jacket and nearly seemed to burn him. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I," he began to say before realizing he was a little confused over her question. Would saying yes would mean he was or wasn't feeling well? Damn double negatives. He finally settled on non committal "Hmmm?"as a response, followed by his typical, "'m fine."

"Sheppard?"

"Ron'n?" Sheppard asked as Ronon materialized out of nowhere. How the hell did he sneak up on them like that?

"He's slurring his words? That's not good. That's really not good. And look at that shivering." Rodney gestured wildly, before reining in and pressing the palm of his hand to Sheppard's forehead. "You're freezing! Why are you so cold? I mean, it's not a nice sunny day, not by any means, but it's not like it's snowing or anything."

"His clothing is damp." Teyla pointed out. "Colonel? John? What happened?" Tightening her grip she began dragging him towards a small outcropping of rocks where Ronon was already poking around to get the makings of a fire.

"Just a li'l wet. Had to get the lertain outta the river."

"Of course you did. Had to be the hero, didn't you? Wet clothes, exhaustion, high winds. No wonder! And you didn't think you needed to tell us you were freezing to death? Oh, no. Not Mr. 'I'm the Colonel, I'm always fine, just fine, thank you.' Suffering in silence is so much better. It didn't even occur to you we would help. Or, more likely, you didn't even realize anything was wrong. For a Mensa candidate you can really be stupid sometimes." As he talked, Rodney was helping Teyla pull off Sheppard's sodden clothes, the two of them ignoring the increasingly uncoordinated attempts to push himself out of their grasp.

"Thas my jack't. Leggo."

"Take it back then." Ronon paused in feeding the small fire long enough to take the jacket and hold it out to Sheppard, who made a sluggish grab at it, but couldn't quite seem to wrap his fingers around the offered sleeve.

"Hmmm." Sheppard stared down at his hand. "My finglers don' work. Finglers?" He started to laugh. "You keep it. 'M not tha' cold anym're."

"That's because you're in stage two hypothermia, you idiot!" Rodney turned to Teyla and Ronon. "Are you sure we should be stopping? Shouldn't we get him back to Atlantis as soon as possible?"

"No," Ronon replied succinctly.

"Rodney," Teyla said as she pulled Sheppard close to her, wrapping them both in jackets and blankets, "Colonel Sheppard is already dangerously cold and we can not be certain how long it would take to get him to the gate. He will most likely stop shivering soon and then his body will shut down rapidly. We must get him warm him before that happens."

"I'll go for help," Ronon said, dumping a pile of small twigs and branches in from of Rodney and pushed him slightly to the left. "Stay right there to block the wind. And don't let the fire go out." And then he was off, running down the trail.

"T...T...T'la?" Sheppard was shaking and stuttering. "W'rs Ronon going?"

"It is all right, John. He will be back shortly."

"You 'kay?"

"Yes," Teyla shifted, wrapping her arms around Sheppard so that one hand rested on the top of his head and the other held the blankets tight no matter how badly he shook. "I am fine."

"R'ney?"

"Here! Right here. And yes, I am fine too. Mostly because I wasn't dumb enough to wade into freezing cold water after a stupid cow! Really Sheppard, if you're going to die of hypothermia could you at least get it from doing something completely and utterly unrepentantly heroic like jumping into a freezing lake to save a small child or a beautiful woman? Because, a cow? Really? That's the best you can do?"

"Rodney," Teyla hissed.

"Nearly dying to save a cow. That's really not one for the record books there, Sheppard. I mean-"

"Rodney!"

"What?"

"The Colonel needs his rest."

"No, 'm..." Sheppard began to protest, only to have Teyla unceremoniously shush him.

"Doctor McKay and I shall take shifts being on watch tonight while you sleep. And I am sure that Ronon will be back before dawn," she said, her tone was soft and light, but he knew there was no arguing with it. She always got pushy like that when she thought he was hurt. He leaned into her embrace, soaking up the warmth she provided. "Close your eyes for me, John."

He could feel her chest rise and fall with each breath. It was a sound he'd gotten used to over the years, since the team often wound up in close quarters over the night when off world. His team. "Okay," he mumbled, sighing deeply.

"Let us be the ones to care for you, just this once. By the morning you will be warm and feel much better. Now please, sleep."

So he did.


End file.
